


Once you're gone

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Feels, M/M, post 3x23
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seguirle la pista ha sido fácil, no así el sentirle.<br/>El hombre está devastado. Acaba de perder a su hija, lo único que le quedaba en esta vida. No es fácil perder a un familiar, pero menos lo es cuando se trata de un hijo. Uno cree que jamás tendrá que ver morir a su propio hijo y cuando ocurre es como si la tierra desapareciese bajo sus pies, como si su vida acabase de perder todo sentido de repente.<br/>Peter conoce demasiado bien el sentimiento.</p>
<p>Por eso en el momento en que Chris deja el lugar, él sabe lo que debe hacer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once you're gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JanHalinski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanHalinski/gifts).



> ¡Hooola!  
> Últimamente estoy en racha (ok no xD)  
> Hoy os traigo este Christer, el cual escribí anoche con motivo de la reciente y aún dolorosísima muerte de la dulce Allison... Siempre estará en nuestros corazones, y nuestros fanfics. Nadie podrá jamás reemplazarla.  
> Espero que os guste.
> 
> Un abrazo.

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/user/Aeriel333/media/Christervintildeeta_zps70dc9224.jpg.html)

Seguirle la pista ha sido fácil, no así el sentirle.  
El hombre está devastado. Acaba de perder a su hija, lo único que le quedaba en esta vida. No es fácil perder a un familiar, pero menos lo es cuando se trata de un hijo. Uno cree que jamás tendrá que ver morir a su propio hijo y cuando ocurre es como si la tierra desapareciese bajo sus pies, como si su vida acabase de perder todo sentido de repente.  
Peter conoce demasiado bien el sentimiento.

Por eso en el momento en que Chris deja el lugar, él sabe lo que debe hacer.

 

Le encuentra en el segundo piso, sentado en la cama de Allison (justo donde pereció su mujer), frente a la ventana a través de la cual la luna le observa imperturbable. Tiene entre sus manos un marco de fotos, el cual acaricia con reverencia.  
Huele a tristeza y a lágrimas pero aún no ha derramado ni una.

Peter se adentra un poco más en el cuarto y se apoya en la pared junto a la puerta, cruzándose de brazos y piernas. Sabe que el otro se ha percatado de su presencia, así como también sabe que Chris no le ve como una amenaza.  
Una vez que deja el marco en la mesilla de noche, Chris se levanta y gira todo su cuerpo para encarar a Peter.

-No deberías estar aquí -Peter le estudia con la mirada, sin dejar entrever ningún tipo de emoción.- Es por tu culpa, porque cosas como tú existen. Y ahora ella está... Podría matarte y no sentiría ni un ápice de remordimiento. 

-¿Y por qué no lo haces? Yo te diré la razón -habla por vez primera Peter. Chris sólo frunce el ceño, sin dejar de mirarle.- Tú no eres así. No eres ningún asesino. Has dedicado toda tu vida a cazar hombres lobo y ni uno de ellos tenía una sola gota de bondad en sus entrañas. Y sé perfectamente que yo no entro en la categoría de "buen ciudadano", pero tenía mis motivos para hacer lo que hice. O al menos los tenía mi parte demente. Ahora he cambiado, y puedo decirte con total seguridad que sé lo que se siente al perder a un ser tan cercano. Ese... dolor insoportable en el pecho que te deja sin respiración. Pero todos aprendemos a seguir adelante. El tiempo sólo es tiempo, no cura nada, pero lo hace más llevadero. Aún tienes... -hace una pequeña pausa que utiliza para separarse de la pared y caminar hacia él.- ... gente por la que luchar. Sé que Isaac te importa mucho. Y este pueblo te necesita. 

-Algo me dice que eso no era lo último de tu elaborado discursito, así que escúpelo, Hale.

Peter sonríe de medio lado, a tan sólo unos pocos pasos del cazador, y abre la boca para decir.- _Yo_ te necesito.

Chris niega repetidamente con la cabeza, sus facciones se endurecen y hace uso de toda su fuerza para empotrar al hombre lobo contra la estantería del cuarto de su hija. Algunas cosas caen al suelo haciendo bastante ruido, pero ninguno de los dos repara en ellas. Están demasiado ocupados manteniendo un intenso duelo de miradas.  
Para cuando el cazador va a hablar, seguramente para decirle que no está para bromas o para cuestionar su cordura, Peter ya ha tomado una decisión. No dejará que el hombre se hunda en la miseria. No si puede evitarlo.

El beso es duro, duele, pero ambos aguantan estoicamente. Se apoyan el uno en el otro, se ahogan en sus esencias y las lágrimas de Chris se mezclan con las caricias de Peter. Este le promete una y mil veces que le hará olvidar lo malo cada noche desde ese mismo momento, que recordarán juntos las cosas buenas en algún café del pueblo y que Chris seguirá siendo cazador así como él seguirá siendo hombre lobo, dispuestos a darse guerra mutuamente.  
Chris no dice nada. Pero su cuerpo acepta. Porque no hay nadie en el mundo que le entienda mejor que ese hombre. Porque Peter podrá ser un cabrón, pero lo es con fundamento. Y Chris no puede por menos que respertarle por ello.

Pero es hora de decir adiós a la persona más importante de su vida. Así que, mientras deja que Peter le abrace, Chris cierra los ojos y sólo siente, siente que una pequeña parte de su cuerpo muere al tiempo que otra nace; la esperanza de saber que ha encontrado a alguien con quien compartir lo que le queda de existencia. Y está seguro de que Allison se alegraría por él. Era su niña, su ángel de la guarda, su todo...

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Toda historia tiene una base](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371685) by [Aeriels_Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories)




End file.
